Unwanted Love
by Funnygina
Summary: Henna, a vampire that was turned by her friend Emmett. She came from Montana to help the Cullens with the Volturi. When the Volturi take her to Volterra she has no choice than to take whatever they throw at her. But, when she finds out that she is the blood singer of one of the Volturi she runs. Bad a summeries. AlecXOC
1. Volturi

This is my first Twilight Fanfic, as I do accept criticism I ask you to be nice.

**Disclaimer~ I don't own any characters except my own OC. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

I was running through the woods my black hair flying behind me. I was meeting up with an old friend. He was the one who actually changed me. I took a sharp right turn and I ended up at the house. I walked in to see it was empty, maybe I was early or really late. I looked around the big house, and as I rounded to the living room I saw a little girl that looked seven. Her eyes widened as she began to panic.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I'm not gunna hurt ya" I said calmly.

She was about to respond when the front door opened and closed. I turned around to see nine people behind me.

"Who are you?" one the brunettes growled at me.

"Who are you?" I countered.

"I'm Bella, Renesmee's mother" She replied.

"I'm Henna" I said.

"Henna, is that really you?" Emmett asked.

"Yup" I grinned.

"Who is she?" The older brunette asked.

"Henna, she's my best friend. I turned her with when she had a hit and run" Emmett explained.

"Is that your daughter?" I asked Bella.

"Yeah, Edward and I are her parents" She replied.

"Edward is the one behind Bella, Rosalie is the blonde girl. She's also my girl" He said cockily, "Jasper is the guy with the blonde hair and next to him is Alice. The old blonde guy is Carlisle next to him is Esme. Lastly the tan guy is Jacob. He's a shifter and he imprinted on Renesmee."

"Nice to meet you all" I quietly said.

"She's 103 years old and she's still shy" Emmett smirked.

"Shut up" I retorted.

"What are you doing here" Alice asked.

"I came to visit. It gets lonely in Montana" I said.

"Um… well hi. I guess I should leave" I said awkwardly.

"Wait"

"Yes" I replied turning around to them.

"You can stay if you want too" Carlisle said to me.

"I would like that" I said to him.

We all sat around the table quietly. Then we're all looking in my golden eyes.

"I heard the Volturi is after you" I said to them.

"That's real reason you came here" Jasper smirked.

"Yeah, I like a good fight." I replied to him.

"We aren't going to fight unless we have to" Carlisle said.

"When is it, the fight I mean?" I asked ignoring Carlisle's comment.

"Alice saw that it will happen soon" Jacob told me.

"You have the gift of seeing to future, right?" I turned to her.

"Yup, and Edward can read minds, Renesmee can tactile thought projection and penetrate shields, and Bella is a shield." Rosalie said to me.

"Henna is one of the fastest vamps I know. Faster than Edward" Emmett butted in.

"Actually, I have a gift too" I grinned leaving Emmett with his eyes widened.

"I found out I had this gift after Emmett left, its darkness and shadows. I can call upon shadows and create dark weapons. Also my shadows can manifest to make a shield and I can sent them into your mind to see your thoughts but, I don't do that unless I have to." I explained.

"That's really cool" Jacob commented.

"Also I heard the Volturi has a member that has a gift of darkness too and since my gift is based off the same thing has the Volturi member we would cancel out." I told them.

"Then I say welcome to the fight" Emmett said making Carlisle sigh.

The days past as a blur after Alice and Jasper left us to go who knows where. We had no idea where they went and let's say that the Cullen's were worried. But, in the mean while the others gathered witnesses from all over the world to help us. After a while we had six other covens. Soon the day had come, today was that we fight or try to talk to the Volturi. We walked to the clearing in the woods to wait for them. Five minutes later they came as a black mob. Soon Edward and the leader began talking but, I zoned out. They had a good thirty members to back them up. There were four people up front with the leaders, a tall guy, a short guy, a blonde girl, and a boy that looked a lot like the blonde girl. Maybe they were twins.

"Let me show you" I heard Alice's voice ring as see extended her hand.

I sent one of my shadows in Alice's mind to see what the vision was. When my shadow entered I saw that Alice turned to Bella and whispered "Now" and at the moment Nessie and Jacob started running through the woods. Then one of the other leaders told the Volturi army to get us. Then Alice kicks the other leader and as they started to hold her from attacking Carlisle gotten angry and flew in the air with the leader and falls down with his head severed from his body. Soon we all ran towards them to fight. Bella uses her shield on Jasper and then the boy who looked liked the blonde girl attacks Bella and the Jasper is beheaded after I push the boy off of Bella. Then Emmett beheads the boy making my heart drop to the ground. I turned my head to see one of the wolves killed. After Ben created a chasm in the earth which kills many of the Volturi, Esme and Edward fall in. Leah saves Esme by sacrificing herself. Edward somehow flies us and kills Felix and then my good friend Alice take revenge on Jane my throwing Jane to Sam. The two of the leaders die by the hands of the other covens while the last leader is beheaded and set on fire by Bella and Edward. I take my shadow back from her mind as my energy was draining.

I zoned out again to try and regain my strength.

"There is no problem here but, we need to see the girl that is next to Edward" One of the leaders said.

I knew they were talking about me and I walked towards them not hesitating. My head was held high even though I knew I didn't have enough energy use my powers.

"Hello dear I am Aro" The leader said with a really creepy grin.

"Nice to know, I am Henna" I exhaled.

He soon took my hand and my memories flashed through my mind. Emmett, my turning, my powers, everything up to now flashed through.

"How did you know of Alices' vision?" Aro asked me.

"My powers" I simply stated.

"Aro may I speak with you?" One of the other leaders asked.

He exhaled and sharply turned on his heels to speak with his brother. I began rocking on my heel as I felt that I was being watched. I turned my head to see the boy, his beet red eyes bore into my golden ones. My breath hitched as he continued to stare into my eyes.

"Henna you must come with us" Aro told me.

"To your coven?" I asked him as my eyes widen.

"Yes" He told me.

"No I'm not coming" I huffed.

"I am afraid you don't have a choice" He said to me.

"What do you mean I don't have a choice? I'm my own person" I growled as my anger began to boil.

"We shall explain in Volterra" He told me.

I inhaled and then exhaled.

"What would happen if I don't come" I questioned.

"The Cullen family would be here for much longer." He threatened.

"Fine, I'll come with you" I told him clenching my teeth.

This is going to be fun ~note the sarcasm.


	2. No Promises

**_I don't own anything it and I forgot to say in the first chapter that this is dedicated to my best friend Tara. She's a big friend of twilight and I decided to write this for her. _**

* * *

We arrived at Volterra late at night, so Aro let the blonde girl who I found out she is Jane show me to my room. I guess he called to make my room ready. I didn't get why we needed rooms we don't sleep. Jane led me down the long corridor I saw that she was shorter than me but not by much. I was 4' 9'' and she seemed to be an inch shorter.

"Here we are" She said in monotone.

I opened the two large wooden doors. There was a large window and a huge bookcase. Next to the bookcase was a closet I suspect and I am pretty sure there were clothes already filled in it. In the center was a pearl white couch that sat across a flat screen T.V. On the other side of the room was door that must lead to the bathroom and there was a small desk next to it.

"I hope your stay here is pleasant. Also the window can't be opened so you can't escape and there will be a guard near your room, too." Jane told me.

"Who are the guards?" I said sitting on the couch.

"I will be either I, Demetri, Felix or Alec" She told me as she left.

"Well good bye to you, too" I muttered after her.

I picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels. I settled on an old movie that I wasn't really paying attention, too. I sat on the couch, looking broadly watching or more like staring at the screen a knock at the door. I got my butt up and dragged my feet across the carpet to the two wooden doors. I opened them to see those same red eyes that stared at me in Forks. I sharply sucked in some air, as my heart started thumping louder than thumper. I took a deep breath; I was on cloud nine when I smelt his scent. It was like Axe only twenty times better and it, was more addictive than any drug.

"Y-yes" I stuttered.

"Aro wants to speak with you" He said to me as he dragged me out by my arm.

"Who are you" I hissed at me, yanking my arm back.

"Alec" he replied.

"Alec?" I repeated.

"Yes, Jane's twin brother. Idiot" I muttered.

I opened my mouth to retort a sassy comment but I decided against it. A few minutes later we ended up at the 'throne' room.

"Hello, child" Aro said with a creepy grin on his face.

"What do you need?" I questioned.

"We would like you to join our guard" said one of the leaders.

"Yes, Marcus is correct. What do you say?" Aro asked me.

"Why should I join" I countered.

"Have you forgotten the Cullens'?" The other leader asked smiling wickedly.

"Now, Caius" Aro scolded, "What do you say Henna."

"Fine and I'm only doing to protect the Cullens" I told them.

"Delightful, Alec you can show Henna back to her room now" Aro ordered.

We walked silently through the halls. We came across the same wooden doors, I entered and so did Alec according to his footsteps behind me.

"You can leave" I told him.

"No, I have to guard you till midnight" He replied.

God, why did he have to be difficult?

"You can guard outside" I said with annoyance laced in my voice.

"You can always break a window and run" He countered.

"I would never" I hissed.

"You would. I know you would." He sneered.

"How the hell would you know? We just met, and you don't know anything about me" I told him taking a sharp inhale through my teeth.

"I may not know you, but it seems like I do" he muttered.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean" I snapped.

He just shook his head in a way to mock me. I've known him for like a few hours and I already hate him. I should have ran when I had the chance. I am faster than these vamps, I could escape. Only if they wouldn't threaten the Cullens, I would be running through the woods right now.

"Whatever" I huffed.

For the next hours I watched T.V as he read a book/ watched me. Every time he looked up to check on me it felt like holes burning in the back of my head. It was uncomfortable and I liked it for some reason. Soon midnight came and Demetri came to take his spot but he guarded me from outside my door. After he left I felt empty. What is he doing to me? I can't stand it, I don't want him anywhere near me but I do at the same time. It official I am messed up. The next few hours I checked out the rest of my room and went through the closet to see what kinds of clothes they gave me. Lots of skinny jeans and shirts, few dresses which I might add that will never be worn. Lastly in the way back was a Volturi guard outfit. That is staying in the back.

As sun began to come up I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I warm water seemed to take my mind off things. I washed my black hair and skin. I stepped out of the bathroom in my towel to pick out my clothes. I decided on deep blue, almost black skinny jeans and a black shirt. I blow dried my hair which took a while as my hair is a vacuum with water and brushed putting up. I applied eyeliner and mascara to my eyes and I was done. I took a look in the mirror to that I look not half bad.

"You look nice but you look better with your hair down" a voice said making me jump.

"Oh, thanks Jane. I have my hair down only sometimes" I explained.

"Anyway let's go. Aro wants you to train your powers to see what you can do." She said.

We entered the training room to see Alec, Demetri, a tall man, and Aro.

"Good morning Henna" Aro greeted.

"Morning" I mumbled.

"I would like to see what you powers can do, you can use them on Felix." Aro told me as the tall man step forward.

"Okay, what do you want me to do first" I said.

"Anything" Aro told me.

I took in a deep breath. I call forth three shadows. They are what you can call friends. I talk to them and after awhile they began talking to me and that began a friendship with us. I gave them each swords made of darkness.

"Ready Felix" I smirked.

Attack Felix I thought. My shadows leaped up into action.

"Stop" Aro said and I did.

My shadow retreaded leaving a pretty banged up Felix.

"Sorry" I whispered.

He gave me a nod saying he accepted it.

"I need Jane and Felix" I requested.

Jane stepped up.

"Jane use you power on Felix" I ordered.

She looked at him and within seconds he was crying out in pain. A minute later the cries stopped. My shield of darkness and shadows was protecting him. I looked a Jane who was trying to penetrate the shield and then I saw Felix standing behind my shield shaken.

"You okay?" I asked him.

He nodded once more.

"That enough Jane" I told her as she stopped and went back to her original place next to Aro.

"Anything else? Aro questioned.

"I have one more trick" I smirked once more.

I closed my eyes and one of my shadows was soon in Alec's mind. I could hear his thoughts and see his memories.

I heard something about his mate. I tried to listen to that thought only but only to be interrupted by a boom voice telling to get out of his mind. No it wasn't outside his mind, he was thinking it. I took my shadow back and I opened my eyes.

"That was fascinating. Now take here back to her room, Alec" Aro declared.

Alec harshly grabbed my arm and dragged me down the halls and then into my room.

"You went into my mind, how?" Alec sneered slamming me into the wall.

"M-my shadows can g-go into people's m-minds" I stuttered seeing that an angry Alec is a dangerous Alec.

His eyes bore into my mind as I smelt his addicting scent again. He brought his face close to mine. Our lips were only centimeters from each other. I expected him to pull away. He didn't, our lips still centimeters apart and his his were still looking in mine.

"Don't ever go in my mind again" he growled.

He let me go and stormed out of my room. I slide to the floor with my back against the wall, as I tried to comprehend what just happened. I looked at the door and smirked for the third time today.

"No promises Alec" I whispered.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Nancy Drew

**I do not own any of the characters except my OC**

I went into the bathroom to take a shower. The whole entire night I spent thinking about what happen between us. I went over every detail, from him slamming me into the wall to storming out. I didn't get him but, one thing I knew is that I wanted to be near him. Something about him drew me to him. I knew I liked the way his name rolled off my tongue and the way his eye bore into mine. I got out of the shower and changed into black skinny jeans and a red tank-top and put mascara and eyeliner on. I went toward my door and stood in front of it. I didn't want to leave the safety of my room but, Jane told me last night and may I add after Alec stormed that Aro want me to train every day. I opened the door and walked outside with my head held high.

There's one thing I have always liked about myself. I can pretend nothing has happened and keep my head up even though I am freaking out on the inside. I walked to the training room to see Jane and Felix standing there.

"Right on time" Jane mused.

"Yeah, I have this thing about always being punctual." I replied.

"Well, Alec doesn't. He's late" Felix snorted.

"Alec is training with us?" I asked.

"You mean training with you. We are just here to help Alec get started on the training, then it's just you two" Jane smirked.

That smirk, she knew something I didn't. Okay, okay Henna just chill. You're just spending time with the guy you couldn't get out of your mind since two nights ago, no biggy. No, it's a total biggy. Really him out of all the vampires!

"Sorry I'm late" Alec's voice huffed snapping me out of my rant in my head.

"It better not happen next time. If we weren't here Henna could bolt. She is fast" Jane said smoothly.

"How fast is she?" Alec asked his sister.

Why are they talking like I'm not here? Is this there weird sibling thing? I looked at Felix who was confused just as I was. Felix and I have created a non-verbal friendship.

"Faster than you" Jane teased.

"We have to see about that" Alec glowered.

"We shall" Jane smirked.

"Henna, come" Alec ordered.

I followed mostly because the way my name rolled of his tongue so smoothly made me dazed. We ended up outside the castle in the back by some woods.

"We'll see how fast you really are" Alec said cockily.

That cocky, that cocky, cocky…BUTTFACE! I am going to so beat him in this race, no matter how juvenile it sounds, I will beat him.

"There is a waterfall is at the end of the woods. First one there wins" Jane told us.

Sure, Alec knew the terrain by my hearing is also better than most vampires I could use that and my speed. Then I might have a chance to win.

"Go" Jane exhaled

We were off. Dashing through the trees I heard raging waters to my right and made a sharp turn. A minute later I ended up at the waterfall only to be knocked on my back a few seconds later. I opened my eyes to see Alec look straight down at me.

"Alec, get off of me" I said squirming.

He got off and we began walking back. I have never been one for silence, I actually hated it. It was one of my fears. Not being able to hear anything. I rely on my sense of hearing more than anything. Plus, without it I can listen to music and that is a tragedy for me.

"So" I said trying the break the (awkward) silence.

His head snapped up faster than a jet plane taking off a runway like he wanted to hear what I wanted to say. That's a first.

"So, anything new?" I asked with a weak smile.

"No" He replied.

"Ok, do you have any hobbies?" I said to him.

"No" He repeated from before.

"Then what do you do? Like, do you do anything but train, feed and kill other vampires!?" I exclaimed.

"Yes" he chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me. Sorry, to expect that you're so damn boring" I snapped.

"Temper, I like that" He muttered.

"Wait what?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

Yet again Alec slammed into me. His arms trapped me from the sides, he blocked the way to move forward with his body and my back was against a tree.

"You have to stop doing that" I retorted at him.

"Stop doing what, Angel" Alec mused.

"Stop slamming me into stuff! Wait, did you call me Angel?" I hissed.

"So what if I did" He purred in my ear.

"That's not my name, so don't call me that" I muttered.

"It's your new nickname, so it stays" He hummed.

"I don't like it; I am far from an angel" I said to him.

"To me you are" He whispered so softly I could barely hear it.

I looked at the ground, as I felt truly shocked he said that. When I looked up he pushed off the tree and speed off leaving me in the dust. What the hell? Every time we have a 'moment' he runs off leaving me behind feeling a bit rejected. First he entraps me and then says all these nice things. Our faces so close we could kiss, if I had the guts too, and I could see his bright red irises. After, he runs off I end up ranting in my like I'm doing now. Then, after ranting, I over think things over and over again I finally get back like I'm doing now.

"Took you long enough to get back" Alec quipped.

"Shut up" I glared at him.

I started walking into the castle.

"Where are you going" Felix snorted.

"I'm done for the day I am going to my room" I answered.

I walked through the halls that began to looking familiar and went into my room. I don't know why I felt like this. My feelings are confused on being angry or upset. Is he playing me, or is he afraid of his feelings. Should I feel rejected or just pretend that it never had happened. I feel like an emotional mess in this complicated thing called life!

I turned on the T.V and flipped through the channels. Aro need better cable, there is nothing on that's good ever. I finally settled on Gone with the Wind. Half way through the movie my shadows took me into Emmetts' mind. I haven't stayed in touch with them for awhile and I guess my shadows knew that they were worried. Well, my shadows were right they, mostly Emmett, were worried about me. I feel the love, ah yeah. Emmett I'm okay, I thought to myself.

"Henna is that you" Emmett asked in his mind.

"You can hear me?!" I thought to myself.

"Yes, I can" He gloated.

"Shut up, and I am okay. I'll talk to you later to explain what has happened so far" I explained to him.

"Okay, stay safe. Bye." He muttered.

I drew my shadow back. So I can talk to people in their minds and see in to others mind no matter the distance. More stuff to add on to my training, maybe I don't have to tell them. I full of surprises.

I am not only an emotional mess but, I keep finding new things about my gift and if Aro finds out then that means' more training with Alec. If I train with Alec I end up having my emotions toyed with which leaves me wanting to eat ice cream but I can't 'because I am a vampire. I put my head in a pillow and screamed.

"Frustrated, much?" Alec's voice asked sending chills down my spine.

"Don't you ever like knock. Seriously, you can't just barge in and scare me half to death with you annoying witty comments" I condemned murmured.

"Your training isn't over yet" He said ignoring my comment but, I did see his month twitch.

"Yes, it is over" I stated.

"No, not until _**I**_ say so" Alec gritted through his teeth clearly getting frustrated with my stubbornness.

"Well, I don't give a damn if you say so or not. I am the one who is training, so I am the one to say when training is over. The only reason I'm staying here is to protect the Cullens" I stated once more.

I swore I saw his beautiful red eyes have a flash of sadness when I said the last part of my sentence but, he covered it up too quickly for me to make sure of it.

"Well, if you want your precious Cullens to be safe then you follow my orders" He hissed with his voice laced with disgust hen he said Cullen.

I just looked at him. Did he just threaten me? Is that all they do here? Threaten people so they're afraid of them? He spun on his heel to leave.

"To think I thought you were actually different" I muttered thinking I could only hear it.

He turned around and walk towards me.

"I am different" He growled.

"No you're not" I growled back.

"You don't know what I want to do to you right now. I could give up on my control and you won't know what hit you. There are thing you just don't know yet because you are too naïve to understand. Others would have for it while I wait until you are ready to comprehend what is going on. So I restate I am different" He gritted and then he turned and walked out.

Too naïve to understand what? What does he want to do to me, rip me apart? What is going on here? Is there some underlying reason to why I am here? It is time to get my Nancy Drew on and figure what the hell is going on here because I feel like one confused chick.


	4. Joy

**~I do not own any of the characters except my OC~ **

I am done with not know what is going on. I should just leave and protect the Cullens myself. But of course my curiosity gets the best of me. I am going to first find out what is going on then I'll leave. Good plan Henna. I stepped out of my room to see no one is guarding me. Well, that makes this ten times easier. I walked down the hall, up the stairs and went down another hall. Turning right, then left and then right again. Ahead of me were two large doors that lead to the 'throne' room. I quietly tip-toed to the two wooden doors to, hear a group meeting, without me, how rude.

"Does she know about her mate?" I heard Aro inquired.

"No she doesn't, but Alec here almost let it slip" Demetri commented.

"Henna cannot know about this" Aro stated.

Whoa, back up what can I not know? What is going on?

"Who's there?" Jane growled.

Did I say that out loud? The door opened quickly and I was pulled into the room. Everyone was there and if I could blush I would.

"Hi" I said awkwardly give a little wave.

"What were you doing?" Felix questioned.

"Spying, duh" I said in a duh voice.

"Why, were you spying?" Felix gritted his teeth.

"To figure out what is going on. If you did know I don't like being out of the loop" I hissed at him. I turned to face Aro and said, "What can I not know? What did Alec almost let slip? Most of all why am I really here?" I growled.

"You wouldn't understand" Alec tried to reason.

"Then help me understand" I tried to reason.

"You can't" Aro stated.

"Fine than I am leaving" I said with my blood boiling.

I left the room and speed of to my room. I grabbed a small bag and stuffed some clothes, money, and a map.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alec asked.

"Home" I simply stated.

"This is your home now" he replied.

"No it isn't Alec. I want to go somewhere where that I don't have to train, and I am surrounded with people who love me. A home is where your heart is, where you family is and family doesn't keep secrets."

"Then, where is your home. Your real family is gone and the Cullens why would they take you back. For all they know you could have turned into one of the Volturi." He snarled.

"I am not like you and I will never be. I only came here to protect them and they will take me back because they are not cold-heart like you" I shouted.

"Fine, go for all I care. But, I do care. I don't want to but, I do." He roared.

"Why do you care about me so much?" I sniveled.

"If I told you, you would run and I don't want you to run." He muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising a brow.

His eyes met my again and something coursed through my veins. His eyes showed nothing so I couldn't figure out what is going in his mind.

"You run from love" He whispered.

Aro told him my biggest fear. I am so certain of it. I just looked at him in shock without knowing what to say.

"Why are you so afraid?"

"Everyone I 'love' leaves" I whispered back.

"Ever heard of mates?" he walked toward me. Every step he took forward I took one back. This continued until my back hit the wall.

"Yes I have. Esme and Carlisle are mates. So are Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett." I responded.

"Well, I hope you don't run from me. Then I would have to hunt you down" He smirked.

The old cocky Alec I know and love is back, Yay. Note the sarcasm.

"Why would you need you need to hunt me down?"

"You're my mate. Mine and mine alone" he growled.

Mate, mate, MATE! I have a mate and he is in the Volturi. Well, that would explain every time we are so close I want to kiss him and his scent is so delicious to me. But, I don't want this.

"You must be wrong" I laughed nervously slipping away.

"You know I am right. You feel it too" He told me.

"Sorry, but no I am not. Find someone better for you. Bye" I replied grabbing my bag and dashing out.

It was too much to take. I ran and ran. Dashing through trees and running on water. I fed on deer every now and then. I reached Washington in three weeks. I got side tracked a bit. I reached Forks. I burst through the front door of the Cullens house. I landed on my knees as I my chest rose and deflate with air.

"Henna, what are you doing here?" Rosalie asked bringing me to my feet.

"I ran, things got too complicated" I huffed.

"What happened" Carlisle asked.

"I found out I have a mate" I laughed.

"A mate" Emmett thought.

"Yeah, I have a mate. The best part is that he's Alec. Yippy, and now that I am gone he is going to come for me. He told me so" I snorted.

I stayed with the Cullens. Today is the exactly two months since I left. What a liar, if he did hunt me down he would have been here now. It is currently October tenth. I go to Forks high school as Henna Cullen, the little cousin. But, this little cousin beat up a six foot bully, Ha (thank you super strength).

**Alec POV**

She left; she just left after I told her she was my mate. She had the audacity to leave. I would have gone after her but; Aro had forbid me to do so. Now, I am left with this empty hole inside me and nothing could fill it. Maybe I should have not played any games and just made her fall for me. The looks on her face was always funny when I left abruptly. Also, when she was in deep thought her eyebrows would knit together and she would stare at one spot the whole time. Every time talks she get very animated and vocabulary is colorful even though she holds back from saying them. But, when she is mad she is telling you off with every word in the book in her head.

"Aro called for you" My sister Jane said snapping me out of my thoughts.

I got up to see what he wanted.

"Alec, I think it is time we get Henna back. She had her time away. You, Demetri, Felix, and Jane will go and get her. Don't create conflict with the Cullens. Now go." Aro told me.

Overwhelming joy filled me, even though I had not shown it. We were getting my mate back and no one will stop me from taking her back.

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked seeing what's going through Alec's mind. Also, I don't want to be like those authors that beg for reviews but lots of you guys view my story and I would like to know what you think of it. To those who have reviewed thank you for telling what you think :).


	5. Angel With a Shot Gun

**Henna POV**

I dashed out of the classroom after the last bell had ringed. I went to my locker and took out my history and science textbooks. I walked out the door to Emmetts' car. I looked up to stop by the sight of my worst nightmare. Felix, Demetri, Alec, and Jane were standing at the end of the parking lot. My eyes went directly to Alec. Nothing about him had changed, he still had beautiful red eyes and that annoying smirk plastered on his face. Of course nothing about him changed it's only been like two months. Well, he's not a liar anymore he did come back for me after a while. Inhaling I began walking; I narrowed my eyes at them and went into Emmett's car. We drove off and I saw them get smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror.

"Did you see them?" I asked Em and Rose.

"Yes" Rose replied.

"I am not going back" I seethe.

"We aren't letting go again" Rose replied again.

"I know" I mumbled.

We reached the house; I got out and ran to my room. I threw my bag down and took a few deep breaths. I walked back down after I sent three shadows to find and keep tabs on the four unwelcome visitors.

"You okay?" Emmett asked.

"Perfectly fine" I replied to him.

My shadows came back just as someone knocked on the door.

"They're here" They whispered.

Oh shit.

Alice opened the door and I could practically hear her scowl.

"What are you doing here" She asked with hatred laced through her voice.

"We just want to talk" Felix said making me snort.

They walked into the living room. Carlisle and Esme went to speak to them.

I tried to hear what they were talking about but they were to flipping quiet. Vampires are so infuriating sometimes even though I am one. I quickly told Rose I'm going that the new club downtown with Alex.

I drove to Alex's taking Alices' car. She's my best friend from Montana. She just had moved to Forks with her family. She's blue eyed and blonde. I drove to her house and I just realized I forgot a dress. I'll just borrow one of her dresses. I knocked on her door to see a dolled up Alex dressed in an indigo dress and black strapped heels.

"Alex, I forgot a dress and shoes. Can I borrow some of yours?" I asked.

"What happened at home? I only know that because you never forget anything unless something stressful is happening" She replied.

"Just family" I lied. I hated lying to her but; the vampire laws are putting me in a bind.

"Okay… anyway I have this black dress and you can wear this black peep toed heels. You can keep them they are my least favorite dress and heels." She told me.

She told out a black dress that had a cut triangle on the sides of the dress. I went into the bathroom and put on the outfit. I used her makeup and brush my hair out, and kept it natural. We drove to the club Dark rose. Bad name for a club but, its great place.

We entered the club, alcohol was laced through the air and the music was beating loudly through the many speakers. It sucks how vampires can't really get drunk unless it has some weird stuff that makes it taste like poo. Really bad I know. Alex got a drink and drowned it down. After she slammed the cup down she went off the dance as Angel with a Shot Gun by The Cab started to blast through the speakers. It's my favorite song by my favorite band. I began to quietly sing the words as I tapped my foot. This song isn't really a club song but apparently nobody cared to do anything about it.

**Alec POV**

"So you are here to take Henna back" Esme said.

"Yes we are. If she hadn't come here we would be here" Felix sneered.

"Well then" Alice muttered.

"Where is she so we can leave" I exhaled.

"Why do you think she'll come back to you?" Rosalie asked.

"I-"

"You played with her feelings. All those time you would push her to the wall you would leave. She didn't know anything of mates so that added to the confusion for her. But, you didn't tell her you could have told her and explained it to her. The only reason she is always scared of love because everyone she tries to love leaves and Alec you have proved that to her" Rosalie said as her voice began to get louder by every word making her shout when she was finished talking.

Rosalie turned to leave but, stopped at the doorway and she said, "She isn't here. She went to the club Dark Rose with her friend. Alec I don't like you but you are _mate._ So go after her before someone else does.

With that I was dashing through the woods to find that club. I saw a Rose outlined by dark red neon lights if that was even possible. I walked in to only to be hit on by five different girls who were obviously drunk. Then that was when I finally saw her in the beautiful little black dress. Her hair was in its natural straight form that cascaded down her back to look like a black waterfall. Light makeup was on her face sadly. She didn't need it. Her eyes were closed as her lips moved with the lyrics of the song.

I recognized the song it was the only she always hummed thinking nobody could hear it. Her foot tapped along with beat.

_I'm an angel with a shot gun._

She's my angel with a shot gun. Corny but, I can't help it. I walked toward her as my eyes were fixed on her like she was my prey. I took her hand into mine. Her eyes snapped opened as they met mine she looked like a deer in the headlights.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Yay, I know a cliff hanger sucks trust me I know how it feels to not know what would happen next but, I thought a little suspense is just what this story needed. I don't own the song. I always loved the band and I got really into them again. So like, listen to them they are Sooooo good. So like yeah. Till my next update my great readers. 


End file.
